The tale of Aurae Larenthanil
by AuraeLarenthanil
Summary: Aurae, the rightful princess of Lothlorien, travels middle earth with her father. After deciding to go off on an adventure of her own, she will discover that the world is nothing like the one she has seen together with her father. New powers, knowledge and friends will aid her along the way. But as the darkness grows, will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

A great sorrow washed over the forest of Lothlorien, the wife of lord Caladon had passed away right after the birth of their daughter Aurae.  
Caladon being stricken with grief of loosing his only love, he passed the throne of Lothlorien to his little brother Celeborn and his wife Galadriel.  
"Lorien needs both her King and Queen, and I have nor the will nor the heart to find another queen" Caladon said to Celeborn, the night he decided to leave.  
"Therefore I will take my daughter with me, and leave woods of Lothlorien to you. There is nothing but painful memories for me here."  
"Where will you go from here? Dear brother?"  
"I'll make haste for Rivendell, after that I do not know. I will go wherever the road carries me."  
"But your daughter Caladon, she's only a few days old! How can someone so fragile handle travelling by horse? " Galadriel cried, while cradling little Aurae.  
"I will keep her safe, Galadriel. Do not worry" Caladon looked weary and sighed before carefully choosing his next words.  
"If something should ever happen to me, promise me you'll take care of my little girl" He pleaded, while taking his daughter from Galadriel's safe embrace.  
"I promise that if anything happens I'll take care of her as if she was my own" Celeborn promised.  
And with that Caladon left the realm of Lothlorien, never to return.

After 7 days Caladon reached Rivendell.

"My lord Caladon, what brings you to Rivendell in such a late hour?" said Lord Elrond, followed by his wife Celebrian.  
Aurae had been crying without end for several hours.  
"Please help my daughter, she's been crying for hours! I've fed her, changed her, I've tried to sing her to sleep, but nothing works"  
Celebrian gently took little Aurae from her fathers arms, whom instantly calmed down.  
Caladon just stared at her.  
"How? I've tried everything" he said.  
"The little ones senses more than you think, she probably sensed your distress" She answered.  
"oh… I'm so sorry little one, I should have realized" He said.  
"I'll have a room set up for you" Elrond put in.  
"Thank you my Lord Elrond"  
…

Aurae spent her first years in Rivendell, with her cousins Eloir and Elladan.  
By human age, Aurae had reached the age of 6 when Caladon decided to leave again.  
"Aurae! Could you come here for a moment?" Caladon yelled.  
"Yes Ada!"  
Aurae ran from the river up to her father's house.  
"What is it ada?" Aurae asked with a big smile on her face.  
"I don't know if you'll like it my dearest, but I feel it is time that we leave Rivendell"  
"Leave? But I have all my friends here!" Aurae said, her eyes tearing up.  
"I know dear, and I'm sorry" Caladon said and embraced Aurae.  
"Go say goodbye to Eloir and Elladan, but don't despair my daughter. You will see them again someday"  
Aurae nodded and wiped her tears.

She ran down to the riverbank where the twins were waiting.  
"What's wrong Aurae?" Eloir asked.  
"I'm leaving" She answered.  
"Leaving? Why?" Elladan asked in a demanding tone.  
"It is my fathers wish to leave, but he told me not to be sad because we will see each other again someday" she said with a tearful smile.  
So they hugged and said their goodbyes before Aurae left.

At the gates of Rivendell; Elrond, Celebrian, Eloir and Elladan were seeing them off.  
"Thank you for your hospitality these past years, both me and my daughter are forever grateful." Caladon said.  
"We've been more that happy to have you both, Eloir and Elladan will miss you greatly"  
"We'll meet again someday, I promise you" Aurae told the twins.  
"Well hold you to that promise, Aurae" They answered with a smile.  
Then Caladon mounted his stallion and Elrond lifted Aurae onto the horse.  
"Thanks uncle Elrond" she said.  
"Safe travel, to both of you" He answered  
"We will"  
And with that they left.

"Where are we going ada?"  
"Wherever the road takes us my dear child"  
Aurae just looked at her father with wonder of where the road would take them.

The two took the road to many places, but never stayed for more than 3 years at each place.  
They made loads of new friends along the way, some even joined them on their journey.  
Like the elvish boy Caladon and Aurae picked up in the woods of Mirkwood. The boy told them he had no family, so Caladon adopted him and gave him the name Síros.  
Síros was a little older than Aurae and instantly took her under his wing. The two were inseparable, and many thought they were siblings by blood.  
Síros were not the only elf they got as travelling partner, by the time Aurae passed her 800 year. They had settled down by the Lake Evendien and were now a group of 10, both human and elves.  
Caladon had mostly stood for his daughters teaching; he taught her to fight, with bow and arrow as well as with blades. She had learned hand-to-hand combat of an exiled Pirate whom had joined them.  
Aurae were taught both Sindarin elvish and Quenia elvish as her father only saw it fit that a princess should know her heritage, she also got to know the tongue of men in case their travels brought them to places where they would not understand elvish.

Their group was spoken of as Gypsies of middle earth, because they were in fact travelling entertainers.  
Aurae either played the fiddle or the elvish flute that once belonged to her mother.  
She would on occasions also sing as she had inherited her mothers beautiful voice.

Aurae felt it was time she left on an adventure of her own and went to council with her father.  
"Ada? Are you awake?" she timidly asked.  
"Yes my sweet, I'm awake" came her fathers calming voice from the study.  
"I've been working on a new play for the group, I think you'll like it" he said with a smile.  
"About that, ada... I…."  
"What is it dear child?"  
"I wish to leave, ada" she said, putting on her most determent face.  
"But I thought we all agreed to stay here for a few years, hobbits are easily entertained by either music or stories"  
"No, no, no it's not like that… Ada, I wish to leave for an adventure of my own"  
"You wish to leave all of us?" Caladon had to sit down as his daughter's words hit him hard.  
"I'm sorry, but yes. That is what I wish"  
Caladon sighed and nodded "Have you told the others?"  
"No, I have not"  
"Go tell them then" He said running a hand down his face.  
"Thank you ada!" Aurae exclaimed as she embraced her father.

Aurae ran to her brother's room, to tell him she was leaving, and that he had to let her do this on her own this time.  
As she continued to tell about her departure, Caladon watched her from the balcony.  
"All birds will leave the nest one day, this is your first flight my daughter. May you fly safely"  
As Aurae packed her belongings and saddled Rochir, her father came and helped her saddle the massive stallion.  
"I have wanted to give you this sooner, but I had to make sure you were ready for the responsibility first" Caladon said and reached for a box in his pocket.  
"What are you talking about ada?" Aurae asked.  
Caladon presented the box to his daughter, who accepted it with the greatest care.  
Inside the box lay a bronze ring, carved with leaves and vines surrounding a jade stone.  
"Ada, what is this? I've never seen the ring before and yet it feels so familiar"  
"This is Amarya, the ring of earth. And you are her carrier" Caladon silently watched his daughter as the information sank in.  
"I am a ring bearer?" Aurae could hardly believe her ears.  
"Learn to use it during your travels Aurae, but keep it out of sight. Don't wear it unless you know you're alone. At least until you feel that you know all her secrets and powers"  
"I promise Ada, and thank you" She said and embraced her father, not knowing it would be for the last time.

And with that Aurae rode off into the darkness of the night.  
The map she had "stolen" from her fathers study would come in handy as she planned to draw up every place she went.

"First stop, Brandywine River" Aurae said while drawing a black line from Lake Evendin to Brandywine River.  
She passed a handful of hobbits along the way, some were friends and some she had not met before, and there were those who just didn't like her nor her kinsmen.  
"Where ya goin' Aurae?" A round hobbit asked her as she passed.  
"I'm leaving; I've decided to have a little adventure of my own"  
"Peh, if you keep your nose out of trouble, no trouble will come to you"  
"Well, I don't know whether I will run into trouble on the way or not, only my road can tell" she said as she left hobbiton.

After a days ride, Aurae finally arrived at the River.  
"We'll camp here for the night dear friend" the horse nodded and went to munch on the rich meadows.  
Aurae lay down in the soft grass; the fresh smell of earth and the lull of the river were making her sleepy.  
"Well, it's just you and me then" She said and studied her ring.  
After studying it for half an hour she finally decided to try it on, and to her surprise it fit her perfectly as if someone had measured her finger.  
She heard faint whispers, and as she stared at the jade stone the whispers became louder and as she closed her eyes she was met by forests, meadows, rocks, animals, great destruction and magical growth.

"What is happening to me" She whispered.  
"You are simply seeing my powers. Such beauty and grace, with the ability to make even the darkest forest bloom anew, and breathe fresh spring to these lands after the hardest snowfall. All that grows will heed to your will my lady. But you need to beware; my powers can also lead to great destruction and despair"  
"Try my lady; see that small flower over there?"  
"yes"  
"Now focus on that flower, you should be able to make it bloom"  
"How do I do that?"  
"you must want it, focus on it"  
"come on Aurae, you can do this" Aurae muttered. After trying for a few moments, nothing happened. "I can't do this"  
"Yes you can! Close your eyes and concentrate"  
Aurae did as she was told and suddenly felt a warm tingling sensation in her palm.  
She peeked at the flower and saw that not only had that one flower grown; the entire meadow was in full bloom.

Aurae were in awe.  
"Yes my lady. And you can do so much more, but it is enough for today"  
Aurae just stared at her ring in amazement.  
Rochir came and nudged her shoulder as if saying "thank you", Aurae just smiled.

After Aurae managed to cross the Brandywine River and made her way into the lands of Minhiriath. She settled down in the forest by the coast, it was deserted and there was no village near for many miles.  
Aurae stayed here to practice the powers of her ring, and it took her many years to master it.  
For 3 years Aurae had done nothing but train and bond with her ring, she could now heal trees and plants, she could make and close great cracks in the earth, make earthquakes, and use soil, rock, vines and trees for protection.  
Yet there was much more to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending 10 years in the tiny forest Aurae felt it was time to get back on the road, so she travelled to the village of Sarnfond.  
Aurae did not feel very welcome in Sarnfond, and so she left after only a few months time.  
So she made for the Dunlands in Enedwaith; to the gap of Rohan.  
She stayed here for a few days to dwell on which road to take next, should she pass into Rohan and maybe take that road to Gondor, or cross the River Isen to see some mountains, Aurae had never climbed a mountain before.  
Aurae made up her mind, and set for the road trough Anfalas over the white mountains into the kingdom of Gondor.  
It pained her when she had to depart from Rochir at the foot of the White Mountains; these mountains were not a place for a horse.  
The mountains were harsher than Aurae had expected, the snow would whip against her pale face, her hair would tangle up in ice and the climbing became unbearable in the cold. At the top, Aurae was near exhaustion. But her ring would not have it that way.  
Amarya beckoned Aurae to continue, she had not waited so many years for her bearer that she would let a small snowstorm take her away.  
Safe down at the fields of Anfalas, Aurae was surprised to find Rochir waiting for her and so she rushed to her faithful friend, hugging his neck she couldn´t help wonder how he got here.  
"I told you even animals would be devoted to you" Amarya answered her.  
"Thank you Amarya" She answered trough her happy tears.

After a month she arrived in Minas Tirith, where she got housing at an Inn.  
It was nice seeing a real city, and Aurae would spend hours just marveling at the structures of the city.  
"Marvelous view isn't it?" Came a deep but friendly voice from behind her.  
"Yes, yes it is" She answered the blonde man.  
"May I ask what an elleth like yourself is doing here in Minas Tirith?"  
"I'm a traveller, my business is my own" She answered, always on guard.  
"Oh, I see. My name is Mithrandir in your tongue, but most call me Gandalf" He said as he joined her at the peek of the city.  
"I'm Aurae, Aurae Larenthanil" Aurae said after a pause, she felt like she could trust this man.  
"So Aurae, it's quite an interesting ring you have there" He stated, without looking at her.  
Aurae subconsciously pulled her ringed hand into her sleeve, out of the man's sight.  
"Don't worry, I am not here to take it from you" He said while smiling at her.  
"If you are not, then why take interest in someone like me?" she asked out of curiosity.  
"I am one of the Istar, but most men call my kin wizards. Have you heard of us my lady?"  
"Yes, yes I have. My father told me about your kin. You were handpicked by the Valar himself" Aurae was astonished by this revelation.  
"Yes, and I'm here to aid the people of middle-earth"  
"I understand, and what does this have to do with me?"  
"It was known that 3 rings of power were given to the elves, however another ring was made, not as powerful as the others but it is still a ring of power. I myself is the wielder of Narya – ring of fire, so I know the burden. I want to help you"  
"You wish to help me master my ring?"  
"Yes, among other things" he smiled.  
This peeked Aurae's interest.  
"Among other things you say?" She smiled back as Gandalf mentioned to follow him.  
She fell in step beside him as he continued to speak.  
"I could teach you a few techniques, some spells, languages" he paused "yes I could do that"  
"Well Gandalf, I would love to be your student"  
He laughed, "Good, very good. I think a little history teaching will be a good start hmm?"  
Aurae just nodded.  
"The library of Minas Tirith is like no other, we will find all the information we need here"

Aurae stayed with Gandalf as he taught her all about Middle Earth, Valinor, and the growing threat in the east.  
He taught her Quenya, since she already knew Sindarin elvish. He also taught her the little Rohiric he knew and the tongue of the dwarfs.

They were about to start on a few basic spells, when Aurae spoke up.  
"Gandalf, I feel like a walking library" She said with a laugh.  
"My dear, you feel like you need a break?" he asked, looking concerned.  
"Yes, I think I need some fresh air. We have been here in the library for months, maybe years" She said while laughing and coughing at the dust.  
"Let us take a walk then, the White city might surprise you"  
"I believe you my friend"  
The walk really did it, and Aurae was ready for a new lecture.

When the basic spells were mastered, Gandalf asked her to take a small walk with him.  
"I want to bring you to the head of my order; he is both wise and powerful. I trust he will be willing to teach you some more in my stead"  
"In your stead? Where are you going then?" She asked, her voice hand a hint of alarm.  
"I have business other places my dear elleth, but you will be safe in Isengard" he said.  
"Alright, if you say so" She sighed as she went to pack her belongings.

The road to Isengard was long, and Aurae would long for a stop by every village they passed in Rohan, but there was no time for that now.  
Aurae's curious heart yearned for a glimpse of the city as they passed Edoras; she had never seen anything like it in all her life. All was made in wood and the banners waved in the wind as if beckoning her to enter.  
Then after more days on the back of her horse, she could spot a tower in the distance surrounded by endless woods. She could see now why Gandalf wanted her to come to Isengard to train.  
Saruman agreed to help her after some persuasion from Gandalf, and some explanation about her ring.  
She spent most of her time outside; only when it rained she would stay inside and hear about more history from Saruman.  
It was in times like this she missed Gandalf the most, Saruman was harsher and didn't have that soft aura that Gandalf carried, so she sought sanctuary with the trees in the gardens. They would tell her funny stories about both Saruman and Gandalf, as well as of the various people who came here to seek council with Saruman.  
Saruman would often praise her for her work in the gardens, for it had never looked more beautiful and the trees were very happy in her presence.  
When Gandalf had not returned after some years, Aurae decided to leave again.  
The village of Edoras still haunted her dreams, and she could not bear it anymore.  
After saying her goodbyes to the trees, and to Saruman she left for Helms deep.  
She had been taught of its history and was very curious; she camped here for some months after she was satisfied of her search, she finally was on the road back to Edoras.  
It was as inviting as she had hoped it would be.  
She was welcomed by the king and was to sleep in his halls as his guest, he would also tell her stories about his people in exchange for her songs and knowledge about the elves.  
She was to stay here for quite a while, before a sudden longing of home washed over her and Aurae left once again, this time she had every intention to go home, taking the road trough Fangorn to Rivendell.

It had been far too long since she saw her cousins last, yes far too long.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurae arrived in Rivendell after a good month of travelling; she arrived just to see the morning sun cast it´s light on Rivendell.  
"Uncle Elrond! Aunt Celebrian! Eloir! Elladan! Where are you?" She yelled at full force.  
The twins came rushing down the steps, still dressed in nightclothes and tackled her to the ground.  
"Look at you!" Said Eloir "You're all grown up, and I have to say you have become quite beautiful since we saw you last" Elladan finished for him.  
Aurae just laughed and gushed about how much the twins looked like her Uncle Elrond now that they were all grown up.  
To her surprise, it was only Elrond who came to greet her other than the twins and a few servants.  
"Where is Aunt Celebrian, dear Uncle?" She asked.  
"She's in the woods Lothlorien with our youngest daughter, Arwen" he said with a distant smile. "But look at you! How much you've grown my dear" Aurae got up and embraced her dearest uncle after so many years.  
"Hey, Aurae! Where is your father?" Elladan asked.

"He's still in the Shire as far as I am aware of, I came alone" She answered as she went to retrieve her map.  
"I would like to show you where I´ve been, it´s just a small route really"  
Eloir stared at her, then at the map and back at her.  
"All right, my long route. I left right after I turned a 1000 years and have been on the road ever since, with some stops here and there" she smiled brightly at her memories.  
Elrond spotted the ring on Aurae's finger and visibly tensed "Would you like to accompany me in my study, Aurae?"  
"I would love to, Uncle"  
Aurae followed Elrond up to his study, but was distracted by the exquisite beauty of Rivendell.  
"just as I remembered it" She whispered to herself.

Once inside the study, Elrond turned to Aurae with concerned eyes.  
"What is it uncle Elrond?"  
"That ring, where did you get it?"  
Aurae glanced down at her ring and back up at Elrond.  
"Ada gave it to me, just before I left. He said I was meant to have it"  
"Yes, Galadriel spoke of it last time I visited Lothlorien"  
"She did?"  
"Yes, she asked me if your father had given it to you. Have you managed to mastered it on your own?"  
"Yes, partly."  
"Partly? Have you shown it to anyone else?" His voice raised in alarm.  
"Yes to Mithrandir and Saruman the wise, they're the only ones that know"  
Elrond sighed in relief.  
"Well, you have been in good hands my dear"  
"I have, I really have" she finished with a smile.  
So Aurae told Elrond everything, about her ring, Gandalf and his teachings, as well of Saruman and his gardens.  
When she finished it was already midday, and Aurae was provided with a bath and fresh clothes.  
However Aurae realised it had been a long time since she was here last, because Elrond had provided her with nothing but dresses. Aurae hadn´t worn a proper elvish gown since they left Rivendell last, she had been provided with simple skirts and blouses or trousers and tunics. In other words, Aurae usually dressed like a boy.  
She let out a sigh of defeat as she picked the simplest of the various gowns, not wanting to be rude to her uncle's hospitality.

Later, Aurae made her way into the gardens and sat down in the rich meadows, opening herself to every sensation; the wind against her skin, the rich smell from the various plants and trees nearby and the sound of the various rivers and waterfalls filled her ears; it was the most soothing sound she had heard in years.  
She just couldn't help the sudden desire to dip her feet into the cool waters, as she had so often done as a child together with Eloir and Elladan. Having made up her mind, she gathered her skirts in the most unlady like manner and ran to fetch the twins.  
"Eloir! Elladan!" she called.  
"We're here Aurae!" Came a reply from behind her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"practicing" They replied in union.  
"Well, drop it" They stared at her in shock at her command.  
"Come play with me in the river" She said with a huge smile.  
"What?" Elladan managed to get out trough his laughter.  
"You heard me" she said while folding her arms across her chest.  
"All right, All right my lady, we will come with you" Eloir said as he looked at his twin, who shrugged and dropped his weapons.  
And with that Aurae sped up, running towards the river. Her dress and her messy blonde curls billowed in the winds. As she neared the riverbank the twins had caught up with her and almost pushed her out in the waters.  
They immediately engaged in a water fight and Aurae could not help feeling like a child again.

Aurae had not stayed for more than a week when Elrond asked for her presence in his study once again.  
"You wanted to speak with me, uncle" she said as she entered.  
"Yes, please take a seat my dear"  
She did as she was told and looked up at her uncle with a worrying gaze.  
"Lady Galadriel as requested your presence in Lothlorien and asked you to leave as fast as you could" He said urgently.  
"But I've only just arrived here"  
"I know Aurae, but the Lady of the woods insisted"  
"Oh all right, I'll go. But that doesn't mean I like the thought of it"  
"now, off you go"  
"But I need to pack" Aurae was confused, what could possibly be this urgent?  
"I have already taken care of that, just change your clothes and take Rochir as fast as you can to Lothlorien"  
Aurae embraced her uncle in a firm hug "What would I do without you uncle?"  
"Go now, dear child" he smiled.  
She ran down the various halls, found her room and changed in all haste.  
She cast a last glance at the beauty of her second home and mounted an already saddled Rochir, the ride towards the realm of Lothlorien would be long and hard.


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived after 2 days on the horse; she had not taken the time to rest. It was late evening in Lorien when she arrived and Aurae got escorted to the throne room by Haldir. Celeborn, Galadriel, Celebrian and Arwen was waiting for her , "My lord, my lady" She addressed them as she curtsied.  
Celebrian embraced her without saying a word.  
"My goodness you have grown" She smiled "And what a beautiful young woman you have grown into" Aurae blushed at her Aunts praise.  
"Yes she has really grown into a beautiful young maiden" Aurae turned to face Celeborn "You look like your mother"  
"m-my mother?" Aurae blinked.

Celeborn looked at her "You were born here Aurae. Your father was my older brother; he passed the throne to me and Galadriel when his beloved Vendethiel, your mother, passed away"  
"I was born here? I'm a princess?" She was beyond astonished. "Wait, my father WAS your older brother?" Celeborn was unable to answer her, his face clouded with sorrow.  
"Yes you are, and I am deeply sorry my dearest to tell you that your father has passed away in the woodland realm of Mirkwood" Galadriel said with a pained expression.  
Aurae's eyes widened with disbelief. "No! You're lying! You have to be lying!" She screamed as she broke down in sorrow at Galadriel's feet.  
"Oh my dear child, I wish I was," She said as she embraced her niece for the first time since she was an infant.

Aurae cried for days, and were left as an empty shell as they travelled to Mirkwood to attend her father's funeral. The King greeted them with open arms and with a soft look of understanding as they arrived.  
"You must be Caladon's daughter," He said to Aurae as she stood before him. She looked up at his kind face and nodded, she were unable to utter a single word. "Come with me, child," He mentioned for her to follow him.  
Caladon was to be buried the same day beneath the many trees of Mirkwood, just as the kings of old who could not make it to the Valar was buried.  
King Thranduil took his time to tell Aurae about his long friendship with her father and how he felt that his friend deserved a kingly and safe burial.  
Aurae cried trough the entire ceremony, heart-wrenching sobs echoed trough the mighty forest as Caladon was brought to his final resting place. It was not often Elves died in Middle-earth but when they did, all of their kinsmen would grieve for them together. After Caladon was buried, Aurae walked with cautious steps towards the tree. She did not care if all eyes were on her, and she did not care if said eyes saw her ring either, for Aurae wanted her beloved fathers grave to be beautiful, just like the person he was. She let her ringed hand touch the ground and as her tears hit the soft grass beneath her, pure white roses would cover the grave and the tree. The elves around her gasped and talked among themselves as she continued to make the roses crawl along the branches of the tree.  
Galadriel hurried over to Aurae to make her stop, and lead her crying niece out of sight.

Aurae did not leave her room after the funeral, the servants would come with food and drink but she refused to eat.  
The king came to visit her that day, and said that the palace would always be open for her if she needed a home. She silently thanked him, and spotted another figure at the door.  
The king followed her gaze and told her it was his son, Legolas.  
She never saw his face though, until the day she decided it was time to pull herself together and leave.

She had been sitting in the throne room all day discussing with lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel, they had told her of lord Celeborn's promise to her father that if anything happened to him, they would take care of Aurae. She was now Aurae Vendethiel Larenthanil, daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien, Princess and Lady of the forest.  
However Aurae did not feel ready for all the responsibilities as a Princess just yet and told her new parents she needed some time for herself. Before she could become Lothloriens new princess she had to rid herself of her grief.  
So she packed the little she had and left Rochir with lady Galadriel before taking the long road to the mountains.  
Aurae were certain she would find some peace and quiet to think here, and she did, in the most unlikely creature.


End file.
